She'll Be Home Soon
by createprotecttransform
Summary: A story of friendship, love, support and coming home. Naomily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my first Naomily! I have (quite sensibly in my opinion) decided to ignore season 7, not everyone needs to dies or be depressed, you guys. I hope that you enjoy, let me know what you think.**

"Shit, Naoms, where does your mum keep the fucking dishwashing liquid?" The sounds of banging and rummaging reached Naomi's ears as she stuck her had around the kitchen doorway, smirking at the site before her.

"I have told you one hundred times already, you do not have to do that, mum won't care" Naomi made her way across the room to place her hands on Emily's hips. "Then again, I am enjoying watching you bent over like that"

"Cheeky" The redhead straightened up, turning quickly to grant Naomi a quick kiss before turning toward the sink again, brandishing a frightful pair of lime green rubber gloves.

"Kinky" Naomi whispered into her girlfriend's ear, earning herself a soft push in the direction of the lounge room.

"Get out, you perv. Wake up Katie and Effy, those lazy shits have been asleep for ages"

"Yes alright, dear" the blonde huffed playfully, making her way down the hallway to the lounge. Along the couch lay Katie, curled up like a kitten around the blanket Emily had draped over her before heading to bed the night before. On the arm chair beside her Effy slept propped up, legs dangling over one arm.

"Wake up, bitches!" Naomi bellows, opening the blinds and kicking the legs of both chairs, gaining groans and muffled curses for her efforts. "It's your own fault, you could have slept in one of the many spare beds in this house" She stole their pillows and beat them against Katie's torso.

"And risk catching an exotic cocktail of sexually transmitted infections? No thanks" Katie sneered, sitting upright in the middle of the lounge and trying desperately to fix her hair, whilst Effy watched in amusement.

"Where is Panda?" Katie asked suddenly, looking around the room as though she expected to find Panda behind the couch or under the coffee table, which on any other weekend would probably be accurate, but not this one, or the ones to follow.

"Home, Katie. She leaves for America in two days, remember?" Effy told her gently, standing to stretch before gracefully falling into place beside the small redhead, leaning her head against Katie's shoulder.

Naomi took the seat on the other side of the couch, wrapping her arm around both of them. "And then there were four" she said sadly, and they all stared forward unseeing, missing their friend.

"Oi! I've been slaving away in that kitchen, meanwhile you lot are in here, sitting on your fat arses" came Emily from the doorway, arms folded across her chest and eyebrow raised in mock irritation.

"oh hush woman" Naomi joked, patting her lap in an invitation to her girlfriend, who moved across the room to settle on the blonde's lap, hand going out to take the one of Katie's not currently being held by Effy.

They sat there like that, four young women on the cusp of the rest of their lives, and not one of them had concrete plans in place. Emily and Naomi had planned of course to spend some time travelling before heading off to uni, though which degrees and resulting professions were undecided Effy had bluntly stated that she intended to use her looks to secure a job that paid the maximum wage for little to no work. Katie… she had no idea to be honest. Thanks to the turnaround in the last year she now had grade that would grant her admission to a decent university, the problem was she had no idea what she wanted to do. She had considered fashion design, but she didn't feel that she was creative enough for the job.

"Oh God, I'm going to have a breakdown"

"Breathe Katie, you're going to be fine, just relax" Emily soothed softly, trying to stop Katie from escalating into a panic attack or tantrum.

"What am I going to do with my life?" Katie cried, head thrown back and blinking back tears. "You know what you're doing for the next few month at least, I don't even know what I'm going to be doing next week! How pathetic". She wiped her eyes with the hand still attached to Emily's, listening to Effy whispering calming words in her ear.

Naomi looked at Emily, who was watching her sister guiltily, and she was pretty sure what needed to be done.

"Come with us" she said simply, looking around the room at three girls with identical expressions of shock. Then she saw Emily recover and begin to smile, a deep smile that reached well beyond her eyes, and Naomi knew she had done the right thing.

"Oh Naoms, I couldn't possibly… it's not like I have plans… but you'll want the time as a couple… it would be fun… though fun is what got me into this mess" Katie's talked herself around in circles, coming up with reasons and excuses that contradicted each other and made the other three hide their smiles.

"I'll come" Effy surprised everyone by saying, though really it would be perfect for her right now, considering everything she had been through in the last four years. Naomi thought a no drama girl's holiday could be exactly what Effy needed.

"Great Eff" Emily encouraged, smiling and looking to Katie. "What about you, twinny? Will you come with us?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

"We'll be the awesome foursome" Naomi intoned, laughing at the face Katie made.

"God, okay yeah, I'll come with you guys. As long as it's not an actual foursome, mind you" she joked, leaning towards Effy in order to escape Emily's poking fingers, only to jump up when Effy calmly suggests buying some strap ons.

"You're all disgusting, I'm going to take a shower, I feel dirty" and with that she strode out of the room, leaving the other three laughing on the couch, wolf whistling her as she strode up the staircase.

Effy stood after a moment, rubbing her eyes before telling the other two she was going upstairs to avail herself of a dark bedroom, hoping to catch an hour or more sleep before she went home to face her mother.

Emily smiled and turned to Naomi after she heard the door shut upstairs. "That was really sweet of you, Naomi, you did.t have to do that" she said, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and touching their foreheads together.

"I know I didn't _have_ to, I wanted to. She's your sister, and she's my friend. Don't tell her I told you that though, she may kill me in my sleep". The two of them giggled at that, kissing softly and enjoying the moment, so much so that they didn't hear a key turning in the front door.

"What's all this then?" Naomi's mum asked from the doorway, smile on her face as she observed her daughter and Emily together. "I'll put the kettle on then shall I?" she said continuing through the house upon receiving no reply from the two girls.

"I told you she wouldn't care" Naomi whispered as they stood and straightened themselves out. "When she gets back from her orgy retreats she floats on clouds for at least a week" She laughed at the horrified expression on Emily's face.

"Orgies? You mean healing retreats, right?" She pinched Naomi on the arm, and the other girl laughed despite herself.

"Yeah sure" she replied, taking the other teen's hand. "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea then we'll start planning the Awesome Foursome's Maiden Voyage!" She waggled her eyebrows, earning a scowl from Emily as she began pulling her down the hallway.

"Perv"

**The End.**

**Well there it is, I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Back again with some Naomily for you lovely people. Didn't get a lot of response from this but the story line is in my head and won't leave, so I figure I'll bust it out anyway and see how it goes. If you do enjoy it, let me know, love to here from anyone/everyone. Cheers!**

The smell of disinfectant smothered all the clean air in the waiting room, faceless people around them waiting in the same way just adding to the background noise in Emily's head. She looked across the room to Effy, and wondered if this bothered her after what happened to her brother.

A car accident.

Emily thought that this must be what living in a nightmare would be like, a feeling of constant fear and helplessness. The nurses, doctors and EMTs all rushed around her in the emergency room waiting area, shouting, directing and asking questions of their patients at a constant rush. All Emily wanted to do was close her eyes, hoping that when she opened them things would be okay again.

But they wouldn't.

"Alright?" Effy asked from beside her, holding out a cup of lukewarm coffee that had come from the dented vending machine in the corner. "It's shit, but it's better than nothing" the quiet girl said, and Emily accepted the cup with shaking hands, not wanting to be rude but knowing there was no way she could possibly stomach it or anything else at that moment.

They had been having such a good time on their little holiday for four. The 'awesome foursome' as Naomi often proclaimed, and Katie and Effy would exclaim in disgust. They hadn't even gone far, just to Scotland, not even anywhere remotely exotic. Now Emily wished that they had gone somewhere else, because standing in the hospital now was cutting her heart open with every second.

"Are you the family?" An older woman, a doctor, had come to ask them, and Emily took a shuddering breathe before standing.

"Yes, she's my twin sister"

"Of course, now that you say that it's more than obvious. If you would like to come with me you can see her?" The doctor smiled calmly, and Emily tried to return the gesture but all she found were tears.

"Tell Naomi where I am, okay Eff?" she asked, and at Effy's nod she turned to the doctor resolutely, trying to prepare herself for what she might find. She nodded to the doctor and the doctor turned, making her way down the poorly lit hallway.

She kept a brisk pace as she followed along behind, avoiding the urge to look into the rooms that lined the hall, aware that the people inside may be facing a hell even worse than her own. The doctor stopped at a closed door to a room and Emily stared into her face as she turned to speak, not quite ready to see what lay behind that door.

"Now Katie has received a slight head injury, nothing major but enough to knock her unconscious. Her right arm and leg are both broken and have been placed in casts, though the X rays showed clean breaks, which means healing will be as quick as possible. She needs to stay in here for observation for at least three nights, depending on her responses once she awakes. She was very lucky" The doctor stated all this as quietly and calmly as possible, the smile on her face reassuring Emily now that she knew the full extent of Katie's physical injuries.

"Doctor, there is one thing I'm a little worried about" she paused, and at the doctors nod she continued. "A little over a year ago Katie sustained a head injury, leaving her unconscious for almost two days. There were no lasting effects, but is that something that could effect her when she awakes?" She hated to ask, knowing how it was well in the past and Effy and Katie had both accepted and moved on from it, but she had to know.

"If there was no swelling or any other lasting side effects then it shouldn't have any impact whatsoever. While we don't encourage people to get themselves hit in the head on a regular basis, it shouldn't be a problem" Emily smiled as she said all this, and Emily felt herself release a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. She reached out and took the doctors hand.

"Thank you so much doctor. I really appreciate your help" she murmured, and the doctor patted her hand before reaching out to open the door.

"She has a few wee cuts to her face on the right side, and her arm and leg are in casts, but other than that she looks the same as she would have earlier. I'll let your friend know which room you're in" and with that she turned and made her way back down the hall, leaving Emily to face the moment alone.

Opening the door she made her way in, the first bed held an elderly lady who sat quietly reading; Emily gave her a small smile and made her way past the curtain to find Katie laying peacefully as if sleeping, wrapped up and dressed in a hospital gown.

Emily felt a lump in her throat as she moved forward to take Katie's hand in her own, feeling the cool fingers under her own unleash the feelings inside her. She bent down to place her head on Katie's shoulder sobbing quietly in the sterile room.

"Ems?" She whipped her head around to find Naomi and Effy standing at the edge of the curtain, Naomi with stitches in her brow and a bandage along her arm. Emily rushed into her arms and they stood like that, holding each other until Emily's breathe evened out and she had calmed down a enough for them to arrange themselves on the two available seats.

She informed the other two of what the doctor had told her, watching the relief wash over Effy's features and feeling Naomi's shoulder's sag down as she wrapped her arms around Emily on her lap. The sat like that for an unknown amount of time, quiet behind their curtain as chaos continued on the other side of the door..

Finally it was Effy who stood and spoke first. "I'm going to go back to the motel and have a long awaited shower. Then I'll bring you guys a change of clothes each and Katie her pyjamas" she took the key for Emily and Naomi's room off them and turned, making her way out of the room as quietly as she had entered.

"Should we call your parents?" Naomi asked after a while, and Emily felt dread wash over her anew. They were meant to be returning in four days; even if the cuts on Katie's face had healed enough to be concealed she would have her arm and leg in a cast for around six weeks according to the doctor, and there was no way she was going to be able to hide that from her parents.

"I suppose I have to don't I?" she said, and sighed when Naomi nodded her head. "Fine, I'll do it now, you stay here in case she wakes up okay? I'm going to go outside so no one hears my mother screaming". She kissed Naomi quickly and then turned to stride out the room before she changed her mind.

Emily leant against the wall of the hospital, staring at the sky as she inhaled her cigarette. To say that her parents, mainly her mother, had taken it badly was the understatement of the century. Emily scowled as she recalled Jenna screeching that she should have objected to this trip more forcefully; that Naomi and 'that Stonem girl' were bad influences on her sweet daughters. Emily blew out the smoke in a huff.

From the sounds of things she surmised that their mother had never met Katie before.

Rob had gotten on the phone not long after that as Emily had refused to reply to her mother's demands, preferring to sit in awkward silence rather than listen to Jenna's snide remarks about her choice of friends. Once he had heard the extent of Katie's injuries, and asked if the other two were okay and if they needed money he quickly got off the phone, promising to talk to their mother for Emily and promising to be there to pick them up from the airport. Sans Jenna, of course.

Emily stubbed out her cigarette against the wall and made her way back toward Katie's room, glad that Naomi was there with her in this moment. She didn't know what she would have done without her by her side.

She entered the room and slipped back onto Naomi's lap, choosing to ignore the empty seat that Effy had left on the other side of Katie's bed.

"Car accident. Just our luck isn't it babes?" Naomi said quietly and Emily just shook her head. She knew deep down that Katie would wake soon and undergo the necessary tests, then the 'awesome foursome' would make the journey back together.

And then they'll face Jenna and her unnecessary meddling as a team, hopefully the three of them could look after Katie themselves and they could avoid her domineering mother altogether. Looking at Katie laying silent on the bed almost made Emily look forward to her twin ordering her about like a slave until the casts came off, and the rest of their lives after.

Emily reached out to take Katie's hand, and this time it felt much warmer, much more normal, and Emily took great comfort in that. She took a deep breathe in and out and closed her eyes, settling herself in for the wait.

Katie would be home soon.

**That's the end of part two. Did I maybe trick you a little bit into thinking that Naomi was the one in the hospital? How sneaky of me. Probably going to be about four parts in the end. Anyway, review! Let me know what you thought ;)**


End file.
